Morning Dew
by AnimeAwesomeness
Summary: The Cullens are about to get a family member, but James and victoria plan to avenge Laurent's death. and there is humor, in my opinion atleast. T for minor language and violence. R&R Please! now Complete!
1. Introductions

It was 5:30 am. I punched my alarm clock in frustration as I forced myself to leave the comfort of my warm bed. The noise died as the clock hit the floor. Something had obviously been messed up. I knelt beside the table and picked up the clock. The back end had shattered and debris littered the floor. I kicked my bed side table and hissed under my breath. I hated Mondays. Mainly because, number one, it's the beginning of the week. Number two, because half the population of guys are still drunk from the Sunday night before, which means we end up with more calls, and more high speed chases.

I had been working in the Wichita Police Department all my life. As soon as I got out of law school, I applied for the job. Twenty years past, and I have become one of the most reliable sources in the building; always getting the job done, no matter what. I thrived on adrenaline. Adrenaline and sarcasm. They were my anti-drug.

I arrived at the police station in a chipper mood. I had gotten over the fiasco this morning. I believed in two choices: I could be in a good mood, or a bad mood. I chose to be in a good mood. That was how I ran my life. I slid my ID in the door and walked through the separating doors. There was a counter that went in a full circle, with a gap in the side, in the center of the room. It was a big room, with doors all along the side of it. To the right was my office. I walked through the doors and was immediately stopped by sergeant kale, who had a purposeful look on his face.

"Ms. Harrow," he nodded his head in greeting, "officer Sharp needs back-up."

He spoke quickly, and turned towards the door. I followed him out of the building and jumped into my cruiser. I jammed on the radio and asked him what had happened.

"I have no idea," he responded, with a grim tone.

We drove along East Kellogg Avenue, until sergeant kale came to a stop. I couldn't see over his SUV so I grabbed my utensils from the seat: pepper spray, gun, taser, ect., and jumped out of my car. I was shocked at what lie in front of me. And upturned hummer with fire blazing out of control. Firemen were franticly trying to extinguish the flames, but to no avail. Sergeant kale had exited his vehicle, and ran past me in to the chaos that had unfolded. Officer Sharp was speaking with two other officers, unharmed.

Out of the corner of my eye, a man jumped from behind a bush, and made a break for the woods. I pursued him at a hard sprint. When I entered the woods, a couple of feet behind, he was gone. I stopped, dead in my tracks. I scanned the area for any sign of movement. I crept slowly forward, gun at the ready. My heart was pounding and my breathing got heavy. I had an intense feeling that someone was watching me. I slowly turned in circles and surveyed the area. Nothing. No snapping of a twig, nor the rustle of underbrush. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye; my heart felt like it was going to explode from my chest. I searched the ground, then realized it came from the trees. I looked up, and saw a dark figure standing, motionless. I could not see his face, but his head was angled in my direction. Crap.

He jumped from the trees and landed on his feet. His legs did not even bend. That was definitely not normal.

I tried to steady my hands as I pointed my gun at his chest. I couldn't see any major facial features; the sun had not yet risen. As he approached me his face became clearer. I squinted my eyes, hoping to get a better look. He had grey-blue eyes, short, rugged, brown hair, with minor stubble. But above all, he was gorgeous.

He stopped in front of me, a smirk formed on his perfect mouth.

"Ignorant human," he jeered, "do you really think your mortal weapons will kill me?" I was astonished, even his voice was sexy.

"Fine, I'll just find an immortal one." I slipped my hand into my pocket and slowly pulled out my pepper spray. I put my hand on the spray thing and braced myself. I threw my hand up and pressed the spray thing.

"Ha, ha, ha! Take that you fiend!"

Instead of reacting, he let out a fierce growl. Double crap. I started to back up deeper into the woods. He bared his razor-sharp teeth. Vampire. This guy was a vampire. I was in trouble.

I looked over as the sound of rusting caught my attention. A woman with long, flaming red hair, that put my short, brown hair to shame, appeared beside me.

"James, what are you doing? Didn't you feed just last week?" she purred.

"She followed me. What are you doing here, Victoria? I thought you wanted to go after that farmer?"

"Oh, I did. He was an easy catch. Didn't even know I was there." She smiled and laughed a laugh that made my skin crawl. "Where's Laurent?"

"I have no idea."

"Hmm."

"Last I saw him he was in Forks. I suppose we should go after him."

"What about her?" He nodded his head in my direction.

"Make it quick." And she was gone before I could blink.

I turned towards the vampire named James. I planned an escape route in my head, but I knew it wouldn't work. I was screwed. He lunged at me and I sidestepped at the very last minute. I tripped over a root and landed face first in the dirt. This just keeps getting better. I scrambled up as fast as I could, but as soon as I regained my footing he slammed into me. I felt his lips against my shoulder and he sank his teeth into my skin. I heard a growl coming from the other direction before I was plunged into darkness.


	2. A new addition

I awoke to the sound voices, one particularly louder than the others. I opened my eyes and saw a very muscular, very good-looking guy in front of me. To my side, was an even more beautiful man, with what I assumed to be his wife. We were in a living room, a very fancy living room.

"Hey, Alice! Edward, Jasper, Rose! Get in here! We have a new sister!"

"Emmett, be quiet! You're scaring her! Esme, could you explain to them what is going on so they will leave me the hell alone!?

"Sure. Come on Emmett."

They left through a door, into another room. I just realized how alert my senses where. My vision was like looking through an HDTV. And my sense of smell was incredible. But more than anything, I had a strong desire for blood. Human blood. Holy shit! I was a vampire! My life had just been turned upside down. My future was a blank pit of darkness. I remember being in the woods, being bitten by a vampire. But why was I still alive? Why wasn't I dead?

The man that had stayed behind sat down next to me. I felt a wave of emotion hit me like a brick wall. That was weird. I had a lot to learn.

"I guess you want answers right?"

I nodded my head.

"I suppose I'll start from the top. My name is Carlisle. My wife is Esme. We have adoptive children, Edward and his girlfriend Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and you met Emmett. And we are all a big happy family of vampires. Vegetarian vampires. We don't drink human blood. We drink animal blood." He smiled brightly up at me. I was confused.

"So why am I here? What happened in the woods? Why aren't I dead? Where are we?" I asked him the questions all at once, not waiting for his answers.

"We are in Forks, Washington; my humble home!" I sat staring at him in shock. _Washington? We were in Washington!?_

He continued, "Esme and I were celebrating our anniversary, we were hunting in the woods, when we happen to come across you two. We didn't kill James, unfortunately, he's fast. We did manage to kill Laurent, one of their fellow vampires. They're hunters. They track humans and kill them. The world would be better off without them."

I tried to take in what he was saying. It wasn't easy trying to get used to all this new information. I had lost so much in the past days, or hours. I had lost all track of time.

"And another thing," Carlisle began, "Every vampire has a special gift, what yours is, I'm not sure. We will find out soon enough I'm sure. Time to introduce you to the family! I'd steer clear of Emmett at the moment, he's a bit excited."

We got up and headed into the room Emmett and Esme had gone into. When we came in, more family members had entered the room. They were all stunningly beautiful. I wondered what I looked like right now. If all vampires were this gorgeous. I couldn't help but imagine.

I recognized Esme and Emmett, the others must be the rest of their children. I heard a squeal come from one of them, she was fairly short, with neck length hair. She ran up to me and hugged me very tightly. She squealed again.

"Hi! I'm Alice! What's your name? Do you like to shop? Bella doesn't like to shop. She won't shop with me! Do you"-

Alice! Calm down. Alice, this is Livra. Livra, Alice," Carlisle introduced us.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Edward told me. He can read minds; that is his special gift."

"Oh." I felt very invaded. It was awkward.

Carlisle introduced me to the rest of the family, and then showed me to my room. According to Emmett, my last name was now Cullen. I liked it. Definitely better than Harrow. But part of me did not want to give it up. I new I had to, incase anyone found me.

We arrived at my new room, and Carlisle left me to my thoughts. I opened the door, and was amazed. It was a huge room with fancy curtains, and a couch against the wall. There was an elegant oak desk on the left wall. A huge stereo system was on the other wall. There was no bed. I guess vampires don't need to sleep. There was a bathroom on the right, just as you walk in. I went into it and it was very clean. These people were obviously very wealthy. I went back into my room, and sat down on the couch. It was soft and comfortable. It must be designer. I looked into the closet, and there were already clothes in there. I suspected Alice.

I sat in silence, looking for something to do. Nothing. I heard yelling down stairs, and I went to see what was going on. When I got down there, Emmett was on his knees, his head resting on his arms, his arms on the coffee table. Jasper had a satisfied look to his face. The rest of the family had gathered in the living room. Emmett was very sad.

"Noooo! This was _not _supposed to happen! What has the world come too!?" he wailed.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"I was hand wrestling Emmett, and he lost." Jasper answered.

All of the Cullen's faces were filled with shock. Even I was a little taken aback. Emmett was _very _muscular.

"No way, Jazz!" Rosalie commented.

"Way." He simply stated.

"That's my man!" Alice and Jasper's relationship together had become very clear over the past few hours. Emmett and Rosalie were a little obvious, too.

"Jasper, rematch, _now!_" Emmett demanded.

"Fine, I'll just beat you again."

"wanna bet?"

"Sure. How much." Jasper replied.

"50 bucks."

"You're on."

I left them and went to join Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. They were the only sane ones. But I was beginning to know each of them for what they really are. Like them, even. Possibly love. I was already attached. Vampires have a way of doing that.


	3. First Hunt

"Now try to make as little noise as you can," Emmett instructed me.

The whole family had come to hunt, and they were taking turns teaching me how to do it. Emmett and I were creeping up on a grizzly bear, his favorite. It felt weird being so close to one, but I knew I could take it out, especially with Emmett here. I didn't agree with the slaughter of animals, but I suppose it was better than killing innocent humans…maybe.

"Watch how I do it. Then you try," He said.

He crept up on it, not making a sound, then he lunged at it and quickly snapped it neck. I cringed at the snapping sound. Eew!

"Got it?" he asked.

"Creep up on an unsuspecting, helpless, innocent animal and kill it selfishly so I can live. Yep. I think I got it."

"Well, maybe you'll get lucky and someone will be viciously attacked by a deer, then you won't feel so bad about killing it."

"One can only hope," I replied sarcastically.

"Alright, now you try it. Don't worry, it will come naturally."

I scented a deer, not far off, and stalked it through the bushes. Emmett went back to eat his bear. I sighted the deer, and tried not to think about all his uncles, aunts, and children, and parents. I promised myself to bury it when I was done. I could give it that much. If I could cry, I would so be doing it right now.

I got on all fours, and moved forward slowly. The deer was chewing on grass, unalert and unsuspecting. I leaped forward and landed on the deer and quickly finished it off. Guilt swept over me and I became depressed at once. This was going to take some getting used to.

"That was pretty good." Emmett came up behind me. He placed his hand on my shoulder. We had learned recently what exactly my special "gift" was. Apparently I could feel people's emotions. Not manipulate them, like jasper. I could just tell what people are feeling, as if I were feeling it myself. It was quite a nuisance really. I felt empathy sweep over me like a heavy quilt.

"I felt exactly the same way when I first became a vampire. You get used to it," he assured me. But I wasn't exactly assured.

We headed back to the others and Emmett kept his hand on my shoulder. He was like the big brother in this family. He's there to comfort you when you cry, and beat up the person that made you cry, all in the same day. It was nice; I'd never had any siblings before.

We found Edward, Carlisle, and Rose sitting on old logs, talking about who knows what. I was eager to join their conversation, while waiting for Jasper, Alice and Esme. They arrived soon after we had sat down.

My hair was thrown back, and the wind was in my face as we ran back to our cars. Carlisle had gotten me what he called a welcome-to-the-family present. A Ferrari. A shiny yellow Ferrari, I kid you not. With black leather interior, and a very pretty engine. I have no Idea what an engine is supposed to look like, but it's shiny, so that must be good. I think I'm in love.

Running through the woods was more fun than I thought it would be. I thought I would be smashing into trees, and tripping over every inanimate object, and some animate ones. It was exhilarating.

But as soon as I was really beginning to think I got the hang of it, I slammed into something rock hard, and landed on the ground. The others had hit it, too. We all got up and looked around.

"What was that!?" Emmett yelled.

Before anyone could reply, James and Victoria stepped from the bushes. They never quit. Ever.

"What are you doing here," Carlisle demanded.

They didn't respond to his question, but asked one of there own.

"Which one of you killed Laurent!?" James asked bitterly.

"He had it coming." Emmett replied.

"Be quiet, Emmett," Carlisle said.

He stepped up to James, and they both narrowed their eyes.

"But Emmett was right. He trespassed on our territory, he asked for it."

James was furious now, Victoria began to hiss. But neither of them attacked, they knew they were outnumbered by far. Anger radiated off James and Victoria like a heater. They were pretty pissed. I could feel jasper trying to calm all of us. It wasn't working.

"We _will_ avenge his death. We _will_," Victoria stated, baring her teeth and beginning to snarl.

"I think she's having hysterics," Alice turned towards Edward, "maybe you should slap her."

Victoria hissed, and started to jump at Alice, but was stopped by James. I think Alice could have taken her though.

"Wait," James demanded.

Victoria backed down, and James turned towards Carlisle again.

"We will see you soon. _Very _soon. And be ready when we come."

With that, they were gone, into the trees. No one spoke for a while.

"Come on, lets go," Carlisle said.

We walked, instead of running this time. We all had a lot to think about.

"So, who _did _kill Laurent?" Emmett asked. Esme let out a little giggle.

"Whoa, whoa! Hang on a minute, Esme, _you _killed him?" Edward asked.

"You guys sound so amazed, why would that be?" Esme said.

"No reason." Emmett replied.

"That's right," she smirked.

"What are we going to do about James?" Carlisle asked. He and Esme were in the kitchen, and the rest of us were looking for Rosalie's contact. wink, wink

"We'll have to start training Liv." Esme replied.

"You're right. I guess we can't avoid a fight."

"Has Alice seen when he's coming?"

"No. he hasn't decided yet." Carlisle replied.

"Then we'll have to be as ready as possible."

"We'll start now. Guys you can come in now," he paused, "I know you're there!"

We all got up and went into the kitchen. Carlisle had a smirk on his face, Esme was frowning.

"Hey! We didn't find Rose's contact yet!" Emmett fake pouted, then smiled.

"We start practicing now, get ready," Esme informed us.

**author's note:i hope you guys like it so far. please be patient, it's my first fanfic! updates coming soon! also, i own none of the twilight characters! they all belong to the wonderful Stephenie meyer!**


	4. Amusement Park

We were outside the Cullen's huge house, in the field; practicing. Emmett was fighting Jasper, Alice was with Rose, and Esme was with Carlisle. Edward was giving me pointers, and commenting. I wasn't listening. And he knew it. Stupid shiny Volvo owner.

Carlisle had said I could try after they had demonstrated. Yeah, it didn't look easy. Alice could see all your next moves, Edward could read all of your next moves, Emmett could poke you and break your arm, Jasper could make you nervous, and Rose could distract you with her profound beauty. I don't know what Carlisle and Esme can do. **A/N: I don't remember what Carlisle and Esme's special "gifts" are so you'll just have to ignore it********thanks!**

"Are you ready, Liv?" Jasper asked. They had all started calling me by my nickname.

"I guess," I walked up in front of him, and the others stood, watching. They made me nervous, or was it Jasper? Hmm.

We both got down in a defensive crouch, waiting for the other to spring; I shifted my feet back in forth in anticipation. Jasper! Grrr.

He sprang at me, and I stood at the last minute, and jumped so that he went under me, like you see in the movies. I turned around and jumped on top of him as he was getting back up. I put my teeth at his neck as he was trying to shake me off.

"Ha, ha! You're amateur emotions do not phase me! Muahahahaha!"

"You owe me fifty bucks man!" Emmett yelled.

"Jasper handed him the money. "I let her win, good manners and all. It was completely intentional."

"Right!" We all said at once.

After that, Carlisle let me go against everyone else. I beat everyone except Emmett, Edward, and Alice.

"Hey, next time, I could just wave something shiny in Emmett's face and distract him from you!" Jasper suggested.

"thanks, but it wouldn't be good manners!" I replied.

"Would you guys just let it go!?" He yelled and went inside the house.

"Why let go something so beautiful? It's like throwing brand new Gucci shoes in the dumpster!" Alice said yelled back at him.

"Lovely comparison, Alice." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Guys! Guys! Come in here!" Emmett yelled, then disappeared into the house again.

Alice, Jasper, and I exchanged glances, then ran inside the house. We caught up with him in the living room, and Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were sitting in chairs. Emotions came from all directions, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Esme were excited. But rose was disappointed. I wondered what this would be about.

We all sat down in chairs and waited for someone to speak.

Carlisle sat up in his chair, "Esme suggested, to keep off the anxiety, that we should do something enjoyable, with the whole family. So"-

"So in other words, spend time with each other before we all die?" Jasper asked.

"No, Jasper! Just to take the edge off," she said her words slowly, "we are going to an amusement park." Esme replied.

"You mean, with all the humans? In a huge park!?" Jasper exclaimed. Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat. This was going to be an interesting experience.

"Bella is coming, too. You'll be all right Jasper." Carlisle reassured him.

Jasper sunk back in chair with a gloomy look on his face. I was quite excited, I had not been to an amusement park since I was a little girl.

"How long to we have to stay?" Jasper moaned.

"As long as we want to stay," Esme replied in a kind voice.

"When do we leave?" Emmett asked.

"As soon as Edward gets Bella." Carlisle said.

Edward got up and went to the garage. We heard his Volvo pull out and speed down the road. He was back, with Bella, in record time.

We went out to the garage, and piled into cars. Emmett and Rose went in Emmett's jeep, Edward and Bella in the Volvo, Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes. Alice, Jasper and I in my beautiful Ferrari. I kissed it as I got in.

We arrived at the amusement park, I got out of my car. It was bigger than the ones I normally went to as a child. This one had roller coasters, I counted three. And I planned to go on all of them. Jasper gulped as he looked at the biggest one.

"Not scared are we, Jazz?" Emmett smirked.

Jasper sent a wave of fear towards Emmett. And Emmett caught it.

"Jasper! Stop it!" Emmett glared, and Jasper just laughed.

"Well, let's not wait for the grass to grow, shall we?" Carlisle said.

We walked up to the ticket booth and got a wristband each. Emmett had promised himself that he would ride all the rides. Jasper bet him he wouldn't. But before they could seal the deal, Carlisle had demanded we all stay together. Carlisle could only think of one fair way to pick the person who would be picking which ride we go on. Draw straws.

**A/N: and when I say Carlisle, I mean me. My mind is running slow at the moment. And I couldn't remember whether the short straw wins, or the long straw, I'm going with short straw. If I'm wrong ignore it******

Everyone picked a straw and Bella got the short one. She looked around the park and pointed to a rollercoaster that had loops and drops and twists and turns in it. Bella and I were going to get along with each other very well in the future.

We walked up to the rollercoaster and into the very short line. I had noticed people had started to clear way when we got here. I didn't mind though, the other's nervousness about being so close to humans was edging off. We sat in our seats on the rollercoaster and pulled the big, squishy thing over our heads. The rollercoaster started at a slow pace, but quickly built speed. Then I noticed Emmett still had his hat on. I yelled for him to take it off.

"Why!?" he yelled back.

"Because you'll lose it!" I answered his question.

And right after I had said that, his hat blew off. I tried to grab it but it was gone forever.

"Nooooo! My hat! My favorite hat! Nooooo! I will have vengeance!" he yelled. Then he punched the side of the rollercoaster very hard, and scraps of metal floated to the ground. The humans looked up in surprise. Then, they stopped the ride. We were upside down.

After a while a fire truck came to get us off the ride. We adjusted Bella in a new seat so she would be more likely to get taken down first. The blood was rushing to her head, and she had started to see in purple. That's probably not a good sign.

They took the last of us and then checked us for injuries. We left and went to go sit on a bench.

"Emmett Cullen!" Esme fumed.

"What!? My hat flew off! My favorite hat!" He defended himself.

"You could have gotten Bella killed!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know they were going to stop it!?" he said.

"Emmett, when they see metal falling from a rollercoaster, they aren't going to just pass it up!"

"You can't expect me to know what they're gonna do! Humans are weird!"

"We are not!" Bella stood up for herself.

"Guys! Let's just draw straws, and get on with the next ride!" Carlisle demanded.

He pulled out the straws and handed them to Bella. Everyone picked one. Emmett got the short straw. He scanned the area, and his eyes fell onto a ride. He pointed.

"There." He said, in a transfixed voice.

We all looked to where he was pointing, and saw a ride called Extreme Bumper cars. Alice giggled. This was going to get interesting. We walked up to the bumper cars and stood in the line. There were a group of five little kids. All around seven. We chose our cars, mine was yellow, Emmett's was red, Jasper's was purple, and Edward made Bella get blue, while he took a separate one for himself, which also was blue. Carlisle and Esme's was green, Alice and Rosalie's was yellow also. We all started to move and Emmett immediately slammed into Jasper. He almost flew out of the car from the impact. I targeted one of the little kids and slammed down the gas. I hit him and he shot all the way to the other end. But I was immediately surrounded by more seven year olds. They all slammed into me at once, but it didn't phase me. They didn't call me a vampire for no reason. I started to spin in circles to hit all of them at once. They all shot back in the direction they had come. I made a break for it and saw Bella chasing down Edward. I decided to join her. I came at him from the front and Bella came at him from the back. We slammed into him at the same time and his bumper car went flying in to the air. We both backed up so he wouldn't land on us. I looked over at the ride worker and she was reading a magazine and yawning. I heard a screech from a car, and saw Emmett chasing Jasper, and he was catching up to him quick.

"Alice! Help!" he yelled before Emmett slammed into him and he literally flew out of the bumper car road, thing. He went through a window and smashed through a wall on the other side. The ride worker had an ipod turned all the way up and blasting through the earphones. She never even looked up. We left jasper there until she stopped the ride. We ran over to him and he was sitting next to the car with his legs crossed. He looked up when we came.

"Don't say anything! Just don't say anything!" he said.

We helped him up and went back beside the bench.

"You saw that Alice!" Jasper fumed.

"I knew no one would get hurt!" She said defensively.

Jasper just put his head down. Carlisle pulled out the straws and Emmett held them out in his hand. This time, Alice got the short one. She squealed and ran over to the merry-go-round. I decided it wasn't possible for anything to go wrong on a merry-go-round. I smiled to myself and ran up to Alice.

When we got onto the ride, I found an ostrich and hoisted myself up. I had to get help from Edward because I couldn't reach. I wasn't the tallest person in the world.

The merry-go-round started and once it got going, I heard Emmett yell, "Yeehaa!" and I smiled to myself again. But I looked up, and at that moment, I saw, none other than, Emmett's hat. It was on the top of the merry-go-round. The strap on the back was hooked on the point. I gasped in shock and yelled for Emmett. He looked back and I pointed to his hat. His eyes got round and his mouth hung open.

"My hat! My precious hat!" He exclaimed. He glanced around to make sure the coast was clear. He got off of the chicken he was riding, and started to climb. He got onto the glass roof and climbed to his hat. I heard a little kid scream.

"Mommy! Mommy! He's on the roof of the merry-go-round! Mommy!" he screamed.

"Michael! Stop making up stories or we are going to have to go home!" She said back.

He burst into tears, but did not say another word. I felt relief all around me. Emmett came back and sat down on his chicken again, a huge smile forming on his face. It wasn't as bad as the roller coaster and the bumper car fiascos, that was for sure! Carlisle pulled out the straws again and Alice held them cheerfully in her hand. Edward got the short one. A smile formed on his mouth. He turned towards a ride that took you high up into the air, then dropped you really fast, then jerked you up and down again. It was really high in the air. He pointed to it, and we all followed him over there. There was absolutely no line. We walked past the gate, and onto the ride. I sat beside Edward, Edward beside Bella; Bella was beside Jasper, with Alice on the end. The rest had to wait because we ran out of seats.

Excitement was building up as we got higher. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme where just little dots now. We waited for a couple of seconds and I saw Bella brace herself. I had no need to, because, well, I'm a vampire.

The ride shot downwards, and Bella screamed. I could feel Edward wanting to tell her it was going to be alright, but I also felt amusement from him. We jerked back up then down again. Then we landed. I bet my hair was a mess. Bella's was. Edward's was always messy.

Everyone else rode it, and we went back to the bench, surprisingly without trouble. I think Emmett got bored on this one. The straws came out again, and I got the short straw.

**A/N: I decided to give ya'll a little humor on this one, more seriousness in the future! Just to make this clear, I do use a couple of quotes from various books/movies in some places, and I use them intentionally, for humor! Updates coming soon. Thank you Advent of the Angel for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it lots. ******


	5. Deadline

I chose a water ride, which was extremely long

I chose a water ride, which was extremely long. It was a giant slide, with sharp turns, and curves in it. Emmett and Jasper turned to each other excitedly, and began whispering to one another.

"Wait for us." Jasper said, and he and Emmett took off towards the gift shop. We all new there was going to be trouble. Especially Alice.

They returned carrying two sacks over their backs, which Emmett hid under his shirt. They just looked like more muscle.

This line was longer than most, but the only people that were there were boarding the next raft, so we just had to wait until the next one came along. I read the signs while waiting. One sign said: caution, you will get wet. Another one said, no smoking, which apparently meant in the line because I honestly couldn't see any way possible you should smoke on the ride. I saw one other sign that said how long the ride was: three minutes. Wow.

The raft came back and we all boarded it. Emmett sat across from Jasper, next to Rosalie. I sat next to Rosalie on her right, with Edward on my left. Bella was next to Edward, Jasper was next to Alice. Carlisle was beside Edward. Easy enough to figure out?

As soon as we were well enough away from the ride worker, as if she could stop him, Emmett pulled out the sacks and threw one to Jasper. He caught it and they grinned evilly. They opened it and pulled out water balloons, already loaded with water. Emmett threw one at Edward, and Edward lunged at him. They both fell off the raft, onto the slide, and into the water. Jasper was throwing them at unsuspecting bystanders. They looked around wildly to see what had hit them. Jasper ducked when they looked, Emmett and Edward continued to wrestle in the slide, while keeping up with them. Bella got a water balloon in the face from jasper, and she squealed. Edward looked up from wrestling Emmett, and growled, then hurled himself at jasper. He, too, was knocked out of the raft. Carlisle reached down and pulled all three of them back in the raft at once. Jasper and Emmett resumed throwing water balloons at the humans, including Bella. Edward tried to control his anger while shielding Bella; I just sat back and enjoyed the show.

Soon, Emmett and Jasper ran out of water balloons, and the ride ended. We were all soaked. We got off the raft, and back to our bench, Carlisle handed the straws to me, and I held them in my hand. Rosalie got the short one, and snorted. She obviously didn't want to be here. She searched for something that would be less likely to mess up her hair. She pointed to the tea cups.

"Yay! Tea cups!" Alice yelled, and pranced over to the ride. There were two little kids, with their mum and dad with them. The other people got off, and one little kid with and older kid, around fifteen, got back in line. They opened the gate, and we all go on the tea cups.

Emmett, Edward, Bella, and I in a blue one, While Alice, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme went in a yellow one.

Emmett and Jasper had a bet to see whose could go the fastest. He never let go of the hand wrestling match he had lost to Jasper.

We started to pick up speed, and I clung tightly to the side of the tea cup to keep from out. But something felt odd, like we were moving side ways. I opened my eyes, and sure enough, we were moving to the left, as well as around in circles. We ran into the tea cups with the two boys and their parents, and their tea cup broke off, too. Their parents and the children started to scream. They fell over to the side, and ran off screaming still. We saw people in golf carts with black shirts that said staff, pull up beside the ride.

"Emmett," I yelled, "I think it's time to go!"

He nodded and yelled the same to Jasper, who just nodded. Edward grabbed Bella, and they ran out of the still spinning tea cup. The others followed. We hid behind a bush and watched the tea cup slow, and fall over. Humans surrounded it, looking for us. They all had puzzled looks on their faces. We crept out the other side and ran to the other end of the park.

"I think now would be a good time to leave." Jasper said.

"I think you're right." Carlisle agreed.

We headed for the door, our paces quickening in case they tried to stop us. But we got through without even a glance, and headed to our cars. We all piled into the same cars as before, and drove off for the house.

"Hey, Alice," Jasper called.

"Yeah, Jazz?"

"Next time, I think we should go to the zoo."

"The zoo!? Are you crazy!?" She asked.

"It was a joke! My gosh! Can't even crack a funny around here," he muttered.

I turned back around, smiling to myself. I pushed down the gas pedal, breaking ninety. We arrived at the Cullen mansion, and pulled into the driveway, only to be greeted by an all too familiar face. James.

We got out of our cars, and headed towards him.

"You've got some nerve coming around here! I ought to rip your face right here and now!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, calm! There will be no ripping of faces today." Carlisle declared.

Emmett continued to glare, while Carlisle came up beside him.

"What do you want, James?" Carlisle asked politely, but with an edge to his voice.

"Only to let you know, my army and I will be waiting, Saturday at noon, in the clearing where we met. Until then," he dipped his head, "goodbye."

He disappeared through the bushes in a flash.

"Man! you're some fucked up shit you know that!?" Emmett yelled after him.

"Saturday!" Jasper exclaimed. "Today is Wednesday! He has an army!?" jasper had just voiced everyone's fears, only putting word behind thought. We were all as shocked as he was. We had two days to prepare ourselves.

"I think," Esme stated, "That it's time for a good 'ole fashioned family reunion!"

Carlisle nodded. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

**A/N: sorry it tooked so long to update, my computer is being a meanie. i'll update as soon as i can! :) **


	6. Family Gathering

There were hundreds of them

There were hundreds of them. Hundreds of Cullen's packed into one house. We were lucky it was a big house.

It was the day after James had showed up at our front door. Carlisle had called up every family member he could think of, and persuaded most to come. I had never guessed there were this many Cullen's. I thought it was only us. Apparently not.

Carlisle had been trying to herd everyone outside for the last hour so he could speak. He hasn't give up yet. He shouldered past people and yelled for them to go outside. Only a couple did what he suggested.

"Need some help, Carlisle?" Emmett asked from behind me.

Carlisle looked up and sighed, then said, "Thanks, son." And turned back to what he was doing.

Emmett nodded, took in a deep breath, and then yelled, "EVERYBODY! GET OUTSIDE! NOW!"

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, satisfaction evident on his face. "Well, that's one way to do it."

Everyone had gotten quiet while they waited for someone to speak.

"Well? What are you all waiting for? Move!" Emmett yelled.

Then they started to pile out of the house into the huge backyard. Carlisle stood on a chair so everyone could see him. The crowd got quiet again.

"Well," Carlisle spoke in a nervous voice, which was unusual, "You all know why we're here. I want to thank every one of you for coming to our aid."

I heard several voices, mumbling to each other. I turned to Edward.

"What are they saying?" I asked.

He nodded his head back and forth. "You don't want to know."

I directed my attention back at Carlisle.

…and make yourselves comfortable," he continued, "Feel free to hunt in the woods."

He climbed don from the chair and walked past us. He had a grim look on his face. His feelings were dark and filled with worry. Worry about bringing his family to their deaths, no doubt. With any luck, James's army wouldn't be as big as we feared it to be. But it was best we didn't fret. The more we worried, the weaker we were. And we couldn't afford to be any weaker.

I searched for something to do. Or mainly something that would occupy my time, as well as my mind. I decided to look for Emmett. He should be easy enough to spot. I was right. I could detect his booming voice from far across the room. As I walked towards him, every step was weighed down with worry. I was hoping Emmett would lift my spirits, or at least give me something to do. The air was thick with dread for the upcoming Saturday.

Emmett turned to acknowledge me, and then turned back to the couple he was talking with. I soon noticed Alice and Carlisle beside him. I tried to catch up on what they were saying.

"So we hide in the woods beside the road, behind the clearing?" One of the Cullen relatives asked.

"It's the only option I see," Carlisle replied.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision. James was planning to ambush us from the back. Now we're going deeper into the woods. Just to turn the tables a bit," Carlisle answered.

He doesn't have any physics on his team, does he?" I asked worriedly.

"Let's hope not." He stated.

: : : :

I sat on my couch, with Edward and Bella, trying to get away from all the noise from our relatives. We were stressed out enough as it was. I was thankful Edward tuned his family from his mind reading powers. Bella had no idea how lucky she was.

"Has Alice seen anything else?" Bella asked, breaking the silence.

"Not yet. She's looking though." He answered.

I stood up. I should be doing something useful, instead of moping around.

"Good idea." Edward said.

"Thanks for the privacy," I told him.

"I was curious." Edward said.

I walked down the stairs at a slow pace. Well, slow for a vampire.

Then I heard Bella scream. I looked behind me to see Bella flying down the staircase in front of Edward. He looked like a deer caught in headlights for a fraction of a second, long enough to hear the snap of a bone as Bella cascaded down the stairwell. It happened all too quickly. I heard the rush of frantic footsteps from Carlisle, as I jumped over the banister to get to Bella. Edward was already at her side.

"Carlisle! Her spine is broken!" He yelled, stunned.

"Edward, you know what you have to do. She's dying quickly." He knelt beside Bella and felt her back, all the way up to her neck. "The bone has punctured the brain stem," he looked up then," Edward, you have to."

He stepped back from Bella, lightly touched my arm as a signal to go, and then descended down the stairs to update the family. I put my head on Edward's shoulder, sensing his dread.

"It's what she wants, remember?" I asked, and then climbed down the rest of the steps. I watched as he swiftly, yet lightly, bit anywhere he saw fit, so the venom would save her. He might as well have been kissing her.

I left him, and entered the family room. It looked like the word had spread about Bella's tumble down the stairs.

"Is he doing it?" Carlisle asked.

"He's started."

"He's biting everywhere he can?"

I nodded my head.

"Good. It shouldn't take as long for the venom to spread. We don't want a newborn vampire on the loose. We only have two days 'til Saturday."

I hadn't thought about that at all.

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"A day and a half, at most."

My mood brightened a little. Edward obviously wasn't biting her in more places because she was dying rapidly; it was because it wouldn't take as long. Carlisle must have slipped him a message.

"Don't worry, Liv. Find something to occupy your mind. Why don't you go practice with Emmett?" he suggested.

"Okay. I can do that. Come on, Emmett."

: : : :

We practiced day, and on into night. I moved with subconscious grace, as well as skill. I was getting good. But my thoughts were clouded with worry, and not just my own. It radiated throughout the whole territory. If we made it through this, a _great_ weight would be lifted off of my shoulders. I could only imagine how Jasper must be feeling, not to mention Edward. With the pain of having to turn Bella, relief that he could prevent himself from slaughtering her, and a guiltful joy that they could finally be together for all of eternity. I didn't feel bad for myself just then.

"I think that's got it," Emmett said, "Time to go check on Bella."

"Okay," I said as I jumped off his back. I knew it was just an excuse to stop because I was about to beat him again, but I was anxious about Bella. I was early Friday morning, which meant tomorrow would be Saturday: the day we left to meat James. I was hoping Bella would learn as fast as I did. We couldn't leave a thirsty newborn behind.

Things had calmed down since Emmett and I left, so we raced upstairs to Edward's room, the place he had taken Bella. We hear no screaming, only hushed and whispery voices. Bella was through with her transformation. I was anxious to see what she looked like. I had changed little during my transformation, but just enough so that no one would recognize me.

We reached the doors and pushed them open to find Edward on the ground below a very confused looking Bella, whom happened to be on the couch. She was very pretty. Her skin was pale white and flawless, most of her major facial features still remained, except for her eyes, which were a bright crimson red.

"Emmett," Edward called, "fetch Carlisle for me, tell him what's happened."

"Right on it, boss." Emmett mocked. Edward rolled his eyes.

Emmett was back with Carlisle as soon as I had sat down beside Bella.

"Ah, I see you've changed." Carlisle said.

"What did you tell Charlie?" She asked him in a chime-like voice.

We told him you died in a car accident, and the car exploded, and your body was never found."

Emmett bellowed out a laugh, and then said, "Alice had a lot of fun creating the scene."

We all laughed with him then, I could only imagine what she had done.

"Edward, take Bella hunting, but make it quick. We have many things to do. You can take your time later. Liv, you had better go with them. You're sure to be thirsty."

Edward stood and took Bella's hand. "Let's go through the window," he suggested, "You don't want to go through the crowd downstairs."

He climbed onto the window, jumped, and then landed gracefully on his feet. Bella lingered on the windowsill, took in a deep breath, and jumped. I followed the same way. We ran to the river and jumped across without hesitation (well, a little hesitation from Bella) and landed on the other side. I crept into the woods and quickly spotted a group of elk headed in the opposite direction. I motioned for Edward and Bella to follow. I waited for them to catch up before I startled the rest of the elk. We leapt from the bushes and made our kill cleanly and swiftly while the rest of the herd scattered. I drained it quickly, and stood up, satisfied. Bella took a little longer to satisfy, being a newborn and all. We quickly crossed the river to begin Bella's training. Carlisle had decided to allow her to fight, seeing as she was very well controlling of herself. We were fortunate to have a strong and fresh, yet controlled, newborn on our side.

**A/N: i know i haven't updated in a while, my computer is useless now. it might be a while before i update again. but i have not abbandoned my story. i just don't have anywhere to right. hope you like the chapter. if there is a lot of mistakes and typos, just ignore them cause i didn't have time to proof read. more action ahead!**


	7. Revelations

So, as usual, I was right

So, as usual, I was right.

Bella was learning quickly, almost as quickly as I did. We were in the backyard, again, practicing with the entire family. Bella was working on her newfound shielding skill, the reason Edward could not read her mind, and the reason Jane and Alec had no affect on her. An elastic-like substance protruded from around her, and covered those she wished to protect like a blanket. This skill was found thanks to the help of Kate and Eleazar, whom, with the rest of the Denali family, had decided to come.

Bella had gotten particularly good at her skill in the last hours we've discovered it, she's been going at it non stop. This skill could protect many of our family members. But not all.

I looked around the crowd of vampires and wondered which of my family would die tomorrow.

Would it be one of my closest family members? I was _really_ glad Edward was too be hearing my thoughts now. He was helping Bella with her shield, graciously allowing Kate to use her own shield to shock him, while Bella tried to protect him. Poor bloke.

Fortunately for me, I had better means of practicing. Emmett. And I was currently proving to him that I wasn't as much of a "sissy fighter" as he thought me to be. I had beaten him countless numbers of times now. He just wouldn't give up. But that was fine with me. I could use the practice, and not to mention the bragging rights. But sooner or later we had to stop because Carlisle and Demetrius, a distant uncle, had decided everyone should hunt before the fight so we would be at our strongest. Edward and I were going to share, since we had had some earlier. I wondered what would happen to vampires if they drank too much blood. I guessed the same thing that happened to humans when they ate too much food…

"Liv! Snap out of it!" Edward yelled. "We have to go hunt now." He turned away from me, then we both started running to the river, then he halted to a stop. "And by the way, vampires aren't stupid enough to drink too much blood, like humans eat too much food. But yes, you have the general idea."

"Thanks." I said hotly.

He jumped across the river with me right behind him, and we soon caught the scent of mountain lion, Edward's favorite, on the jutting cliffs.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked.

"Sure? Why not? I get first bite!" he exclaimed in his best impersonation of one of Dracula's brides.

"Nice impersonation. I'll have to tell Emmett that one. If Alice hasn't already.

"Ha, ha. I'm laughing, really."

"Just hurry up or I get first bite."

"Fine. Fine. Hold your horses."

I grunted, a clear sign for him to shut up. He caught it.

He crouched down on all fours and began to stalk the mountain lion. He paused on the edge of the cliff, then sprang just as the lion reared onto his hind legs, paws extended, trying to fend off his attacker. But he was no match for the mighty Edward, and was taken down immediately by the blunt force of his strong teeth and jaws. I marveled at his work. He made it seem much easier than it really was.

He stood up and wiped the dirt off his hands that he had picked up from the mountain lion. Then turned to face me.

"Go on. You go first." He insisted.

He gestured towards the dead cat. But I was intent on making it hard. He knew it.

"You caught it. You go first."

"I'd like you to."

"It would be wonderful if you would."

"I got first bite, you get first drink."

"Second is just as good."

He sighed, then glared, and then growled at the same time.

"Fine!" He huffed. He knew I wasn't backing down.

He bent over the lion, and his half of the blood, while I studied the trees to give him some privacy. He stood up after a minute.

"You should go back to Bella. There is no reason for you to stay here." I said with a smile. He sighed. Again.

"I guess you are right." He obviously didn't want to get shocked again by Kate.

"Have fun." I told him.

"Thanks." He yelled back, already half way there.

I bent over the remains of the dead animal, and began to drink my share.

Bella was getting very good at her shield. I was hoping it would intimidate James, or at least cause him to hesitate, long enough for someone to take him out. How would his army react without a leader? But what about Victoria? She was sure to be there. She had been ready to smash us to the ground when we first met, or at least, she would _try_ to smash us to the ground. So that was it. Take out the leader. Don't you dare take my idea

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

I finished the rest of the mountain lion, and began to run for home. It would soon be time to face James and his minions. It was now almost midnight. We had about twelve more hours to prepare ourselves mentally, as well as physically. Physically, we could make it, mentally, I wasn't so sure. The whole property was an emotional uproar. I have never been this overwhelmed in all my life.

I crossed the river by barely pushing off with my feet, and ran for the backyard. We were going to practice all out until we had to leave. Some of the Cullen's needed their memory refreshed.

Emmett was working with Ramus, a cousin, so I went looking for someone new to test my skills with.

I spotted a well muscled, lithe figure wondering the grounds not that far away. I ran to him and did not stop when I reached him. I bowled him over and he reacted immediately by trying to roll me on my back. I squirmed out from under him and threw myself onto his unprotected back. He slumped to the ground under my weight. I put my teeth at his throat to signal he had lost.

"Nice try. But better luck next time." I smirked.

"That was unfair. You jumped me from behind."

"One should always keep their guard. Even in friendly territories," I contradicted, "and I came from the side, not the back."

"Anyhow, that was some fancy fighting."

"It's been known to happen."

"Well then, nice to meet you. I'm Marcin."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Livra. But you should call me Liv."

"So I have heard. I hear a great deal about you."

"Me? Who would be talking about me?"

"Never you mind. It's not important." He said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Honestly."

"Whatever." I stood up from where I was sitting and felt slightly, well…bored. There was no other word for it. I had nothing to do. Everyone else was busy practicing combat. Okay. I was that desperate.

I turned around to offer a rematch, but he had already gone. He sure was strange.

Now what the heck was I supposed to do? I couldn't just wonder around all day. Maybe I would go help Bella…wait. Never mind. Edward has it covered, I didn't want to get shocked. I guess I should go find Carlisle. He would give me something to do, I was sure of that. But where was he? Crap. Oh well, though. More to do.

I searched and searched, then finally found Carlisle in his study. The very first place I should have looked.

I pushed the door open, to find Carlisle and Demetrius pouring over maps of the entire estate, confirming his plan. I tried to back out quickly before he noticed me, but he held up his hand for me to stop.

"We are finished here." He said.

Demetrius smiled at me as he walked by, and I smiled back, feeling a bit awkward.

"Everything okay?" he asked me.

"Fine. Everything is fine. I was just wondering if you had anything for me to do."

"Bored?" He smiled at me. "Edward told me about your little revelation a while ago, by the way. You know, about taking out the leaders first?"

"What? Oh, yes! That! I had forgotten."

"It is a very wonderful idea. I was just discussing it with Demetrius." He said.

"Thanks," I said, slightly awkward again.

"We both think you are right. Which is why Edward, you, Demetrius, and I, will go after James and Victoria. To ensure they do not survive. You and I shall take Victoria; Edward and Demetrius get James."

"Okay. I can do that. Don't worry."

"Oh, I have no worries," he ensured me.

"Good, 'cause if you do, I shall know it," I warned him as I backed out of the room, into the hallway. I guess I was going to practice more with Emmett. I was sick of practicing. But it had to be done to avoid complete and total boredom. It was 10:30 now, and we were going to leave at eleven to try to head James off. I spotted Emmett walking across the lawn by himself, and ran to catch up to him.

"Want a rematch? I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself."

"You are on, short stuff."

"Don't say a thing on my height." I warned him.

"Really?" he hovered his hand above my head. I think you might be a centimeter taller than Alice."

And then, I lunged at his throat.

I couldn't hurt him, of course, seeing as though he was already dead. We just tussled on the ground a bit. Did I win, you ask? Of course.


	8. Beginnings and Ends

I fidgeted with my fingers as we piled into the cars. I was forced to bring my precious Ferrari on this dangerous quest. Oh, how I loath those bring-Ferrari's-into-danger vampires. (**A/N: I didn't know how to word that but you get my meaning)**

We could have run. I do not see the reason behind putting my car into such peril. It's absolutely preposterous.

And right now, that was number two of my worries. My hands were shaking as I pulled my car into gear and backed out of the driveway. I could image the car swerving back and forth in little tiny zigzags because this car was so responsive. I didn't want to think about all the body parts flying everywhere and guts spilling out of people's stomachs. _No! Don't think like that! That's nasty! _

_But it's true. _

_You don't know that! _

_Deep down you know. You know._

_Shut up. _

I need to stop doing that.

Cars in front of me slowly pulled to a stop. Carlisle signaled with his hand for me to pull up in front of them and get near the front with the other Cullen cars so James wouldn't see the rest of them. We parked under a tree about a mile away from everyone else. We lined up in a line with the relatives hidden in the trees behind us. We were facing north and the wind was blowing south. James wouldn't smell us. He was coming from the clearing in front of us and I could already hear his footsteps, accompanied by Victoria. They emerged from the trees.

My heart jumped to my throat, along with all my insides that could soon be on the ground or flying in the air. I guess that would be one way you could literally say "I'm beside myself." James's group of followers flooded the woods behind him. I supposed he threatened their lives to join him, but that didn't necessarily matter at the moment. I did a quick mental count and my hopes literally _soared._ It was a miracle, we had at least a hundred more fighters, give or take. We might actually win this thing. I passed my thoughts to Edward, which he passed to Carlisle, still out of earshot of James.

Now, I new our plan was fool proof. If James did threaten them to join him, there would be no more reason for them to fight. I laughed on the inside.

_But what if he _didn't _threaten them? _

_You know perfectly well that he did._

_How can you be sure? _

_Shut up. Shut up._

_You can't deny it. What if those people are _his _relatives? Same as them. _

_I said shut up!_

_What if it's true?_

_What if it's not?_

_There is always a possibility._

_I said be quiet. I don't need a conscience. _

Quiet. That voice inside my head was gone. I had a quick thought that I might have hurt its feelings, but that was just acting stupid. But what if it was right? It didn't matter. We still had more people. And if James was dead, a great number of them would have nothing left to fight for. Of course some would stay behind to avenge his death, but either way, our plan was flawless. Unless something happened. Something like ten vampires jumping over your car to attack you.

"NOOOO!! GET AWAY FROM MY CAR!! TOUCH IT AND DIE YOU SCUM!" I shouted when ten of James's vampires leapt on top of my car to get over it, to reach us. They would soon feel the wrath of my horror. Very soon.

I ran to the scene of destruction. My precious car was ruined. But I would have to grieve later. For I was true to my word. They would die. They would rot in the pits of hell for even _glancing _at my car. And anyone that tried to stop me would go as well. I was a burning fireball of hate. And I lived on the ecstasy of death.

I ran in a blaze of fury, killing all in my path with a hard blow to the head from my hand, dispatching every one. I reached my car and even more hate surged through me and gave me renewed strength. My car was dead. And it felt like part of me left my body and soul. And soon, many more vampires would lose their already lost souls. _Good._

"MY CAR! DO NOT TOUCH MY CAR, SCUM!"

If I was human, my face would be undoubtedly blood red. But, if I was human, I wouldn't even be in this situation, let alone own a Ferrari. A dead Ferrari. I was brought back to the present. I skimmed past random vampires, ending there life as I walked past. I cleared the area around me, and glanced at the fight that had unfolded. James lay on the ground, unmoving. Well, half of James lay here, and the other half there, to be exact. Victoria was fighting on rage and love, just as I was. But she was out numbered. Alice sunk her teeth into her neck and pushed back as far as she could reach, breaking bones and smashing the spine into spinsters. She pulled backwards and all kinds of arteries and veins and other miscellaneous items came ripped out. Oh, look. Jacob's next meal.

The whole forest was clear except for the Cullen's. We had won. But I had lost. My car looked beyond repair. I needed one last moment of woe.

"WHY? WHY HER!? SHE NEVER HURT ANYBODY! Well, except that one squirrel, BUT THAT WAS MY FAULT! SHE'S TOO YOUNG TO DIE! Oh, you never should have been exposed to such misery and danger! WHY!? COME BACK! NOOO!"

I knelt beside her and stroked her side door gently. Tears welled but none fell, for there were none to fall. The misery and sadness sat in my stomach like too much cake. Carlisle patted my back. I really wasn't in the mood for sympathy right now. Carlisle pulled me up and tried to drag me away from my vehicle. I didn't want to go. We would have a funeral for her. She would not be pound into one big hunk of metal like yesterdays trash.

"She wants a funeral, Carlisle." Edward said.

He stopped pulling. "I guess that can be arranged."

I smiled gratitude at Edward. Then I found a spot to start digging. I was done within a minute. It was about seven feet deep, seven feet wide. And my love would soon be resting there. I gently lifted my car, and then gently laid her in her resting place. Everyone was gathered in a circle around her. I decided to say some words.

"Dear precious car, you did me no wrong. You drove me places, when I did not feel like running. You were my happiness on a rainy day. You were expensive to fill up, but that did not tear apart my love. You had a glorious engine that purred instead of vroomed. I love you." I sniffed and reluctantly filled the hole with dirt. I planted a marigold seed on top of her grave, from a nearby marigold flower, and allowed myself halfheartedly, to be pulled into Alice's Porsche.

The ride back to the house was a gloomy one. The Cullen's all drove back home to where ever they came from, and it was just us driving down the road. A group of people had offered to stay behind and burn what was left of the vampires. We didn't lose nearly any people, I think only one person that was caught from behind. I didn't know him and neither did anyone else. We have doubts about whether he really was a Cullen. But it didn't really matter. What mattered was that my car was dead, never to run again. But at least I killed the ones that did it, and more. At least she was rightfully avenged. But there is still a hole in my heart. That will never be filled.

I sighed. Just when we reached the long driveway home. I jumped out of the car without any enthusiasm. This was the best worst day of my life. We had won, but my car was killed. We defeated James, but I lost a friend. Along with my spirit. Now, I new what Edward felt for Bella. Except, I would never make out with my car. I meant the deep passion and feeling. The feeling when you are whole and complete. That was the feeling when we first met. There would never be another. Never be another that meant what she meant to me. You could say I was attached.

I skulked up to my room, and then sat on the couch. I didn't know what to do with myself. I think I'll learn French with my extra time. I had to do something. This wasn't just the end, it was the beginning as well. This was the beginning of my new life as a vampire, unbothered by James. While, at the same time, it was the end of my beloved car. But life goes on. Just the same.

Blugh.

**A/N: i ****haven't really decided yet if I want to write an epilogue or not, so if I do not have one within the next month, that means I decided not too. If you really want an epilogue, just say so in your review. I will not count personal messages, I want reviews! I would also love some feedback. Constructive criticism is appreciated also. Thanks Jen and Holly (check out their story; in my favorites!), advent of the angel, and anamollypr for reviewing. And thank you to anyone else that read my story. Please, please, please, please tell me what you thought so I can improve! New story coming sometime soon. It's going to be a romance! And no, it is not about a car. People! And yes, it is for Twilight. Review, review, review, review! You know you want to! Click the button! That's right! ******** Thank you people that actually reviewed! I need feedback! I thirst for it! Thanks.**

**Oh yeah! I almost forgot, ignore me calling the car a she, and then saying how much I love it. It was a mistake I didn't feel like fixing because I just don't have that kind of time. Or patience, for that matter. Review please:D any questions about jokes you don't understand I will answer. I get those frequently…I guess I have a weird sense of humor…hey, this author's note is a page long! I guess I should shut it now. Remember, if you want an epilogue, put it in your review. I'll do one if I think enough people want one, otherwise, I won't bother with it. Hey, a page and a half! Triple spaced! Thanks AGAIN for reading. And yes, Liv was talking to her conscience. **

_._


End file.
